With the current state of identity theft, uncontrolled data collection and unsolicited targeted marketing, there is a need for a user to protect a primary identity and to compartmentalize digital activities. For example, the user might prefer to use a primary identity for general browsing or reading online newspapers, separated from accessing and commenting on social media, separated from dating, separated from purchasing from e-commerce services, and separated from selling furniture in a digital marketplace.
One method to achieve this separation (or compartmentalization) is to allow a user to create multiple proxy identities and then use them for different purposes. Each proxy identity has its own identity attributes which may include name, creation date, phone number, email address, payment method, browser and shipping address. Each proxy identity can be used for a limited and specific purpose, so that tracking of that identity would not form a complete picture of the user's activity. The proxy identities act as a personal privacy proxy, not allowing various Internet services and people access to the user's primary identity. The proxy identity may also be referred to as a synthetic identity.
Identity proxies can be used for a wide variety of activities including dating, shopping, selling, social media, and work. Each proxy identity is fitted with capabilities to allow one to act fully on behalf of the user: emailing, calling, messaging, browsing, shipping and payments. Some proxy identities will live for a short time and some proxy identities will live indefinitely. Identity proxies may accrue real monetary value over time: these proxy identities may have a strong reputation, following of users, and may be socially influential to consumers.
Users should be able to transfer their proxy identities to other users. When a proxy identity is passed from one user to another, it is important that the complete proxy identity history is also transferred. This could include, for example, name, reputation score, location, creation date, phone numbers, call history, voicemails, message history, email address, email history, contacts, avatar, browsing history and account configurations.
To enable a proxy identity to come to life in this way there is a need for techniques for administering proxy identities. More particularly, there is a need for a proxy identity depot where a proxy identity can be created, where it can be ascribed attributes, where it builds reputation, and where it can be traded among users. Ideally, proxy identity enabled applications can be built to leverage the services of the depot itself.